Reflections of the Deceased
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Relena comes from a noble family. She has one sister and a brother. Her life is perfect. Until her sister becomes insanly jealous, and tries to kill her. HXR fic! It's better than it sounds!
1. Betrayal

Reflections of the Deceased 

In a far away kingdom, there lived a king and Queen. The Queen gave birth too two daughters, identical twins. There names were Diana and Relena Peacecraft. Over the years Diana became very jealous of Relena. Relena was kind and sweet, and was praised for her intelligence and will. Diana was praised for many of the same things, but she still carried jealousy in her heart. No matter what she did, she couldn't remove it. She soon came to hate her sister. 

~*~*~*

Diana looked at her watch, _'Times running out' _She walked up to her sister, and put on a fake smile. "Relena, may you accompany me on a trip to the forest?" Relena smiled and nodded. She loved going out to the forest, and see how peaceful and quite it was.

They walked on foot, as a request from Diana. Relena looked up at the bright sky, as she walked to they're destination. "It's beautiful out in the country."

Diana smiled cunningly, "Of course it is."

A couple of hours passed as they finally reached were they meant to go. Relena ran too were she saw the wild flowers, _they're so beautiful_, The cent smelled unlike anything man could make. A shadow fell over her, a sudden clash of fear came over her as well. She turned around suddenly to find her sister smiling at her. A sense of relief washed over her. 

Then suddenly a man came from behind her. She didn't recognize him. "Hello, Princess." The fear came back again, she sought her sisters face. She was smiling at her, the smile emitted a sense of evil. The guy had a knife in his hand. She knew what they were planning to do. She gathered all her courage and spoke to them in a calm voice. 

"I plead you, spare my life. Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry." She gazed into her sister eyes. Diana gave another evil smile, "Very well, but you are dead. You're existence is dead. If you wish to live you must promise on you life that you would not tell any one, nobody, not even a dog!"

Relena looked at the ground, _My existence, my life... they expect me to give up that! _ Relena gave a sigh, "And what would become of me?" 

"You... would become a servant. So, what is your choice?" There was a moment of silence. Finally Relena gave a nod, "I promise." Her sister bent down and grabbed some mud, and threw it in her face.

Relena was covered with dirt, her hair, once soft and smoothed, was now tangled and muddy. Her dress had many holes in it. It now looked like she was wearing a rag, but still she had her pride. She didn't cry or scream. She was calm, no word escaped her mouth as her sister began to destroy her existence.

"You will wait three days in the forest, and at the third day at noon. Meet us here, or Samual will go hunting." Not waiting for an answer, she left her bewildered sister in the forest. And rode on a horse that 'Samual' brought with him. 

Scared, and cold, Relena fell to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to understand what just happened. Then another thought came to her. _She didn't know how to survive in a forest, not for that long of time. _The sun was almost down, fear swooped through her. Soon it was pitch black, not even the stars could be seen, for the trees made a blanket of darkness that shielded them away.

She was frozen with fear as she heard noises of animals, screeching, sounds that sent fear up and down her spine.

She started rocking back and forth, when she heard a voice, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you." It was a weird, kind of ghostly voice. Then she saw a bright light come from the ground, it was surrounding a type of jewel, it had a gold chain attached to it. She picked it up and heard that voice. Then the light grew stronger and surrounded her.

~*~*~*

Diana hid her horse and walked up to palace with cuts and scratches all around her. She started to breath heavily, the guards came to her, "What happened , where's Miss Relena!" Diana made herself start crying. "She's... She's dead!! They killed her!!" She collapsed . The guards were shocked at what she said, but took her inside. They told the king and queen what happened. They were shocked as well, "Are you sure?!" The king demanded. The guards nodded. "Lady Diana is asleep right now, but we'll find out more about the situation when she wakes up!" One guard stated. The king shook his head. "Yes, we'll find out what happens when she wakes up!"

When she did wake up, she saw guards come and help her, "Lady Diana, the king wishes to see you." She got up and seen guards escorting her. 

"Diana, do you remember what happen last night. What happen to Relena?" Diana looked like she was on the verge of tears, but inside she was happy as ever. "Bandits!!! They came out of the forest and started attacking us!! They brutally tortured Relena, and then they came after me!! I barely made it out alive! I heard a Relena scream!! But then there was silence and I realized... they killed her!!" She started crying. 

The king too shocked, stood there like a statue. Then after what had seemed like a long time, he came to his senses. "Send a messenger and tell the people that Princess Relena has been murdered. And her death would not go punished." The guards left to do what he told them too.

~*~*~*

A thief walked the streets and heard the news of the Princesses death. He didn't expect that to happen. He tried not to think of stealing anything for awhile, sense Princess Relena's death made people suspicious of everyone. But hunger came to him and he stole a loaf of bread and was caught soon after he held it in his hand. 

"Theif!" one man yelled. Solders came to soon to arrest him, but he did not say a thing. He knew he would be caught sooner or later. 

He was brought to the castle, "There was a thief in the village today, my Lord." One guard spoke, addressing the king. "Bring Lady Diana here, I need to speak with her?" One of guards left to find her. Diana soon was spotted approaching the room. She didn't know who the man was that stood in front of her father. 

"Diana, may I ask you if this young man was one of the people attacking you and killed Relena?" The thief was shocked. _They wouldn't blame her death on him! He didn't do anything to the Princess!!_

Diana was thinking to herself. _Should I say yes, it would end my problem about the bandits, but my target is Relena not him. And He's to good looking to suffer such a punishment. _ She closed her eyes and looked at the king. " No, he had nothing to do with attacking us, or killing Relena." The king nodded to the guards, and they left the room. He glared into the thief's eyes, "Why did you steal anyway?" 

"I.. I was hungry and there wasn't anything to eat!" 

The king looked at him for a moment. Then Diana interrupted his thoughts. "Maybe he should stay at the palace for awhile, then he won't get into trouble, and it would be an apology for that misunderstanding." The king thought about her proposal and nodded "Very Well, but it's your responsibility to make sure he doesn't get into any... trouble." He went to the door and stood there, " What was you're name again?" he asked

"Heero... Heero Yuy" came his reply. The king looked at him, " You're very lucky my daughter has pity for those less fortunate." He left and was followed by Diana_, Well, this should be interesting. _

*~___________________________________________________________________~* Okay, I wrote another story, Tell me what you think okay!! And if you don't like it, at least give a reasonable reason why you don't. 

~ I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. 


	2. A New Servant

Reflections of the Deceases 

Chapter 2-The New Servant.

Heero had to wear close he wasn't use to wearing, fancy clothes only rich people wore. They were many servants, but he didn't like the thought of them having to serve him. After all, he would most likely have been in there place if it wasn't for Lady Diana. 

One servant always talked to him, when nobody was around to punish him that is, (Servant couldn't talk to there masters unless there being addressed or if the masters don't really care.) he was annoying, but Heero didn't say anything. His name was Duo Maxwell, in Duo's eyes rules were only put in place to break them. He was called by many the 'great destroyer.' Because once somebody got on his nerves, he would more or less, destroyed who ever, but out of respect for his fiancé, Hilde, he didn't attack anyone he served. 

"So do you know what happened to Relena?" He asked

He looked at him, "What makes you ask that question?" 

Duo thought for a moment, " Well, word goes around fast, they say you were one of those bandits who killed the Princess." 

Heero glared at him, "I.. did not do anything of the sort." 

"Well your lucky, I thought I would have to punish you. because Relena was one of those people who didn't care about your title. And I'm sorry, but I don't like the thought of one of my friends be tortured and killed like that." His trademark grin spread across his face, " So I suggest you beware of the Great Destroyer, and not do anything suspicions."

Heero didn't take much into Duo's threat, because he knew he didn't kill her. All he did was fiddle with a neckless he found walking the streets. Duo kept threatening him, to see if he could show any sign of being scared, but he didn't. 

~*~*~*

Relena was in a room, she didn't recognize. The walls were green, and there were many different chairs and books in it. Then that eerie voice came back. "Hello, this is my home."

She turned around, and saw a young girl with Black hair and wearing a simple dress, look at her. "Hello, my names Merain Chang." 

Relena looked shocked but, bowed, "My name is..." She remembered her vow, and thought for several seconds, " My name is Lena, Lena.. Merquise." 

"No need to lie, I saw everything, Relena." The girl smiled and Relena was confused_, She wasn't there, nobody was._ Relena looked at her. Then a question blurted out. "What are you?" 

"I don't know, My husband would probably know though."

"You have a husband, where is he?" 

Merain crossed he arms and shrugged. " He.. started a fight and left again, he'll be back in a couple of centuries though."

"Why did you get into a fight?" Relena asked in a most curious tone.

Merain shrugged again. "The stupid Idiot wouldn't stop calling me woman, he probably doesn't even remember my name!" Relena started giggling. "It's not funny! It's true!" 

Then they heard a noise, "Ops, You better go back, there looking for you!"

Relena looked confused, but remembered about her deal she made with her sister. "Hey, when you get back put the neckless on. So then I could go with you!" Merain smiled and waved her hand. The light that surrounded her in the forest, surrounded her again. In a matter of seconds she was back, she put the neckless on, and right at that moment her sister came into view. 

She looked at Relena in disgusted, " Follow me!" She demanded. Relena obeyed, she went on a horse, and was taken to the palace accompanied by her sister. 

Guards came rushing in, "Milady, who is this?" The guards obviously didn't recognized her, with her hair and clothes being so messy. "She is going to be the new servant." She went got the horse and walked to the entrance of the palace, with Relena following her. "We'll speak to the king about our new servant, come Rel... What was your name again?" She said staring into Relena's eyes. 

"Lena, Lena Merquise." she stated. Her sister looked into her eyes with hatred. But put on a fake smile, that in the past Relena blindly took as genuine. "Oh yes, that was it." 

Soon they both were in the company of the king. The king glared at the two as Diana told the king about her, "Very well, Lena Merquise, you will take a bath and put on some decent attire. You will be... Lord Heero's servant." 

Diana blinked with surprise, "Lord Heero?" The king smiled, "Yes, I've decided to give him that title, he seems to be getting along here. So I think he'll just stay. Oh yes, Diana, would you mind showing Lena where she needs to go?" 

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth. "Let's go Lena." Once they were out of earshot Diana stopped and threw a bottle to her, " Put that on, It'll change your hair to brown, so no one will recognize you. I'm sure you know where the servants baths are. And Heero is staying in Milardo's room." Relena bowed her head, she didn't want to come to grips with the past, but the thought of seeing someone staying in his room again, brought back old memories.

Milardo was her and Diana's older brother, they were always laughing, but one day he just disappeared, no one knew where he went, he never came back. After a year they assumed he was dead. It has been approximately three years since he disappeared. 

~*~*~*

Heero was looking at the pictures that hung in his room while Duo came in. "Hey Heero, I mean... Lord Heero." Heero looked at him. "What did you say?" 

"The king decided to give you the title! You're now Lord Heero." Duo started to laugh. "Oh yeah and you've got your own servant!"

Heero glared at him and was about to say something when they heard someone knocking on his door. 

Duo answered it. "You must be the new servant!" He let her in. She bowed when she saw Heero, "What do you want me to do sir?" Heero looked at her and glared back at the picture, "There's nothing to do." Duo smiled " You could just stay here and hang out, that's actually all we really do. And you could speak freely, Heero doesn't care about your title just like Relena didn't , it's a shame what happened to her tough. " 

"What happened to her?" She asked, wanting to know the lie her sister made up about her. "You mean you don't know?" Relena shook her head, Duo looked at her in surprise. "She and Diana was attacked. Diana escaped, but Relena was tortured and killed brutally by bandits!" Relena tried no to smile at the story she heard. So she looked over to see Heero, who was still gazing at the picture. 

"Do you like that picture?" 

Heero nodded, "Yes."

Relena got up and walked over to it. "This was when all three of them were still alive. Relena, Diana and Milardo. The painters use to paint them laughing and playing around. It was a happy time for the kingdom, hardly any problems. They named this painting 'The Three Roses'" 

Duo got up in surprise. "How do you know, not many people knew that?" Relena was giving herself away. " I.. I heard it from Lady Diana. She told me about it." Duo sat back down, _there's something suspicious about Lena and I'm going to find out! _Relena let out a sigh of relief.

~*~*~*

Meanwhile Merain was watching everything_, This is going to be very interesting!_ She knew Duo suspected her already. In his mind though, she was most likely to be the one who killed the Princess, not the princess herself. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hey Tell me what you think of this chapter. Is it good, bad and give reasons why too okay. But on the most part just... Review!!! Oh yeah the next chapter should be out soon as well! ^_~!!


	3. Visiting a friend

Reflections of the deceased

Chapter3 - 

A farmer walked the streets and overheard solders talking, "Did you hear what happened in the Cinq Kingdom?" 

The other solder shrugged "No"

"Well apparently Princess Relena was tortured and then murdered by bandits, and Princess Diana was attacked too, but barely escaped."

The farmer stood in shock,_ Relena.. _He then went to his house to searched for his wife. He found her in the kitchen, " We have to go.. back to the Cinq Kingdom."

She looked at him puzzled, "Why?" 

"Relena is dead, and Diana was attacked." 

She was too shocked to move. "Relena.." with a nod from her head she quickly packed and headed to the Cinq kingdom with him at her side.

~*~*~*

Relena was in her room, humming to herself. A young girl around her age, with bluish -black hair stood in the door way. "Hi, my names Hilde. Lady Diana wishes to see you." she turned and walked away. 

Relena got up and followed her. When she arrived at her sisters door, Diana stood up and looked at Hilde to leave. With a nod from her head, she left. 

"I see your doing well."

"You wished to see me Lady Diana?" 

An evil smile crossed her face, "Well, Lena it seems you almost gave yourself away."

"It was an accident." Relena quoted

"Accidents like that shouldn't happen without being punished." Relena knew what she was getting at. 

"And what is my punishment." She said, almost in a whisper.

"I've spoke with the king into having us go to the country, faraway from here though. You'll see what your punishment is when we get there. Lord Heero has been informed on our journey, so you are to stay with me until we leave, which is in an hour." Relena sat down and sighed_, Maybe this is my punishment to stay with her. _But then the thought of having her sister interpret that as a punishment would be ridiculous. _She probably has worse plans._

~*~*~*

Heero was sitting on his bed, looking at how neat the room looked. Duo came in cheerful as always. "How's it going buddy?" 

Heero glared at him and sighed, "I need to get out of here."

"Hey, did you know that the Princess is going to Elathia? I hear the kingdom is absolutely beautiful!!"

"So" was all he got out of Heero.

He sighed, "Dummy, why don't you go with them, it'll be great!" Heero thought for a moment at got up and walked to his door, "Fine." was all Duo heard him say while exiting his room. 

~*~*~* 

Diana was scolding Relena when the she heard knocking on her door. " Get that now!" Relena got up and went straight for the door. She bowed when Heero came into view. Heero went in the room and did not mutter a thing. "Lord Heero, what brings you here?" Diana stated while sitting down. 

"I wanted to talk to you about Elathia."

"Really? What about?" 

"I wonder if it would be rude of me to ask if I could accompany you on your trip?" Diana looked surprised. "No it wouldn't. Of course you can accompany me, but I should suggest you get some clothes packed, Elathia is a very far away from here." With that statement he bowed and left. Diana looked at Relena in discussed, "Well, it looks like your punishment will have to wait until later."

Everything was packed and Relena had to sit next to her sister while she talked about meaningless things to Heero. Heero actually seemed bored with the conversation too. He looked over to Relena and glared at her. "What do you think Lord Heero?" Diana said just noticing he wasn't paying attention. She turned to Relena who was glaring at him, then she turned back to Heero who looked like he was in a trance. "Lord Heero?" She said louder which broke the both of there glares. "What?" 

"What do think goes with this dress, blue or green?" He shrugged "green... maybe" The carriage stopped suddenly. "We're there already?" Heero asked looking at her. "No, where faraway from arriving in Elathia, Where going to stay in Doulona for the night. This place is very beautiful too, and one of my best friends lives here!" Diana quickly got out of the carriage and went into the large castle that stood before her. Relena and Heero followed her, though they weren't as enthusiastic about it as she was. 

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes came around the corner. Diana smiled, "Dorothy!!" Dorothy looked at her and smiled, "I didn't know you were going to be here?" Dorothy stated and looked around her, " Who are they?" 

she asked pointing to Heero and Relena. " Oh, this is Lord Heero, he's staying with us, and this is his servant Lena Merquise." 

Dorothy looked at Lena again. "Have we meet?" Relena bowed her head, "I.. I don't think so." Dorothy looked at her. "Strange, you look so familiar. Um why don't you all accompany me to dinner." 

They all followed her into the dining room. "Lucky we didn't eat yet." They sat down and the chief gave them there plate. "Diana, I heard what happened to you and your sister, why don't you tell us all what happened." Diana looked at her taken aback. "I. I'd rather not, I don't even want to think of that night." Dorothy shook her head. "I understand." 

~*~*~*

Merain looked at the whole scene. She then looked at Heero, who like always seemed bored. _Maybe I should read his mind._ She closed he eyes and muttered something. An unknown force threw against the wall, _What happened.... _She looked at him again. "I think I should keep a closer eye on him..." She tried to get back up but just collapsed again. Then she noticed she couldn't move. "What... What is this..." 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter three is up!!! Well I hope you like it and tell me what you think by reviewing!!! But if you don't like it tell me why you don't okay. ^_~!


	4. Dorothy's Joke

Reflections of the Deceased

Chapter 4-Dorothy's Joke.

Dorothy looked at her guessed, "Well Lena, What did you do before you became a servant?" At this statement Relena started chocking on her food. " Well... I.." Diana answered for her. "She used to help her parents sell flowers, but when they died, the business went down. So I offered her the job as a servant." Dorothy looked at both of them, "How shameful, but I guess it all worked out in the end" She turned to Diana again, " So what's your next stop?" 

"Oz" 

Dorothy looked at her shocked, "Really??"

"Yep!" 

Dorothy's eyes sparkled, "I wish I could come see the new weapons they have?"

Diana smiled, "Why don't you come with us, It'll be much more interesting with you there!"

Dorothy smiled at herself, there was something wrong with that servant and Diana. And she had to find out what it was herself. 

~*~*~*

The farmer and his wife was arriving in Galintha. They knew it would take weeks to get to the Cinq kingdom. It was getting to nightfall and they had to camp out. 

"I can't believe it, Relena's dead." said the wife.

"Whoever did this will pay dearly!" the farmer said clutching his hands tightly.

"She died without knowing the truth! I still can't believe that.. (Tears started falling on her cheek.) Why.. Why did she have to die." 

The farmer put his arms around her, comforting her. "Don't worry, well know more once we get to the Cinq Kingdom." 

~*~*~*

"We're are we going to sleep, it's getting awfully late?" said Diana yawning. 

Dorothy looked at them and thought for awhile. "Well, grandfather is staying with us too, he brought a lot of friends and servants with him. There's only one room left."

Diana sighed, "I'll sleep in your room, you do still have that extra bed in your room, don't you?" 

" Of course I do!" Dorothy looked at Heero and Relena and smiled. "Well, guess that means the both of you will have to share that room. And there no spare bed in there too because not many people use that room." Dorothy laughed at there misfortune and turned her back on them and walked away and was followed by Diana. "Well, this is going to be a really interesting!" Dorothy mumbled to Diana, though Heero and Relena heard her.

Meanwhile Merain looked at them . The horrible scene when she tried to read his mind came back to her. _What happened then.... _Thoughts and worries filled her mind, but then she realized that she could use this opportunity to find out what the force was. 

"You could sleep on the floor, I'll sleep on the bed." said Heero in his emotionless voice. Lena was surprised at what he said, but she couldn't allow him to do such a thing on her behalf. 

"No, it's okay. You could sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Heero looked at her very surprised himself. He glared at her, but she just glared back. Usually when he glared at someone they became scared, but not her, she was different. 

The glare lasted for a good fifteen minutes, it broke when they heard giggling. Heero went to the door and opened it. Dorothy and Diana were they laughing at them. "Heero, you should both sleep on the bed, that way, it'll be much more interesting!" said Dorothy with a very evil smile on her face.

Heero shut the door, Dorothy glared at the door and turned to Diana, "Well, he's cute. I'll give him that!" 

Heero was a little angry at himself for not noticing there presents before. "Fine, I'll sleep on the bed, you could take the floor." Relena quickly made a bed on the floor, judging from the tone in his voice. he was in a pretty angry mood.

It was midnight when Relena fell asleep. Her pendant started glowing again, Merain came out and tiptoed to where Heero was sleeping. She put her hands on his head and closed her eyes and started chanting something. Heero woke up and grabbed her arm before she said the last word. "Who are you?" he asked. But Merain just vanished. He blinked twice and looked around, and saw Relena laying on the floor. He got up and looked to see if she was awake, _It couldn't have been her_. He shook his head and went back to bed and declared that he was imagining it. 

Merain was pacing back and forth. _Just one more word and I would have known what it was!! There's something very unusual about this 'Heero' And I intend to find out! _She declared to herself. Still pacing around the room.

~*~*~*

Dorothy and Diana was in there room planning on how to make the night more funnier. Diana wasn't enjoying the idea of having her x-sister be involved in what they were planning, but on the other hand she didn't want Dorothy to suspect anything, so she acted normal. 

"You got that! This is going to be the most funniest thing I have ever done!!" Dorothy said and walked to the door, Diana followed as usual. 

Dorothy stopped when they reached to where Heero and Lena were sleeping. "Don't screw up, or they will suspect something!" She put on some white, make-up.(I mean White, like ghost white!) She stepped back a few feet and whispered something in an anonymous voice. Loud enough that it woke them up, but not too loud that you could fully understand what she was saying. The whispers became more louder. Relena sneered at this, she knew who it was, because when she was a princess she remembered when Dorothy pulled a stunt like she was pulling now. "HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP MMMMMEEEE!!!!" The whispers said. Heero was grabbed a sword that was hiding under the bed. Relena sighed when she saw this. She got up and went to the door. "You can stop it Dorothy, we know it's you!" Then she slammed the door and went back in sleep. Heero only blinked. 'Why didn't I think it was her' He thought, then yawned and fell asleep soon after. 

Dorothy stood where she was in shock. _How did she know it was me! Nobody knew about that scan except.... _Suddenly it all came together. Why she looked so familiar and how she knew all that she did. Diana yawned too, "We'll they found out. Now I'm going to bed." 

Dorothy looked at her, she walked to Relena / Heero's door and opened it. Then she lit some candles, which made both Heero and Relena wake up. "Well, that was quite a scam! I would have never thought of 'killing' myself before!" Dorothy clapped her hands at Lena. "Bravo!!"

"What are you talking about." she asked looking at Dorothy. Heero looked at both of them wondering what was going on.

"Oh come on. I know it's you! You were the only one I played that trick on before. That's how you knew it was me isn't it.... Relena!"

Heero was shocked at this, he looked at Lena for an answer. Lena stood there for a moment, closed her eyes for a moment and stood up. "I'm afraid you misunderstood something. I am not Relena. And the only reason I knew it was you was because I recognized your voice." 

Dorothy sneered at this, "Sure." At that moment Diana came in sleepy, "Dorothy what are you doing?" Dorothy laughed. "Hey you know that your sisters dead right." 

"Yeah" Diana said.

Dorothy grinned and looked at Relena. The grin that stood in place melted away. Relena's face was pale, and she knew there was fear there. She looked back at Diana, and realized what was happening. "Um... Nothing, It's late, and I just thought I saw a ghost." she yawned and quickly headed for the door. As Dorothy was about to leave. She looked at Diana who stood there looking at her sister. "Lena may I talk to you...alone." Heero got up and left. Dorothy knew she'd regret doing that.

Heero went to get a glass of water. Dorothy put her ear to the door and overheard what they were saying. Diana looked at her sister. "We... are going back to the Cinq Kingdom tomorrow." was all she had to say. Diana left with Dorothy following her. Heero came back soon and saw Lena crying. "What's wrong." he asked in a monotone voice. 

Shocked she looked up at who spoke and saw Heero standing there. She quickly dried her eyes, "Lord Heero! I didn't see you there!" she bowed but Heero just looked at her. "What's wrong?" he said again. Relena looked at him, "Nothings wrong." she smiled weakly and covered herself with the blankets that lay on the floor. Heero sighed and went to the bed to get some rest....

________________________________________________________________

Okay, Let me make this clear... Merian lives in Lena or Relena's necklass. Okay, now that that's settled. I just want to tell you that I hope you like this chapter and.... (falls on knees) Please Review!!!!!


	5. Two Hooded Figures

Reflection's of the Deceased. 

Chapter5-Two Hooded Figures.

The morning came much earlier than they all liked. Diana made Lena pack fast. Dorothy and Heero wanted to go back with them too, which annoyed her. She sighed and sent Lena to go get some water from the servants quarters. There were many servants, Lena had to push just to get into the room. Some servants got out after a couple of minutes, soon only 3 servants were there. Relena sighed, she was almost done. a couple of people came behind her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. They took a rock (not to big though) and hit her head, she fell on the ground unconscious. Then they dragged her to the woods.

~*~*~*

Relena woke up and saw bandits hovering over her. It was already nightfall, _was I unconscious all that time!! _She thought to herself. 

"Well it looks like Ms. servant came back to life." One of the servants said in an mocking tone. She felt a little dizzy but ignored and stood up. "Where am I, and why did you take me!" She demanded. 

"Oh, She talks, don't worry. All we're going to do is kill you, but we wont be that lenient to Lady Diana."

Relena stood there glaring at him. "Why do you wish to take my life?" she asked.

"Well, we're going to make an example out of you. And then torture and kill the Princess just like she said we did."

"Yeah, we didn't kill Princess Relena like they said, and now we can't even show are face in the streets, and all our clients reject us for doing something we didn't do!" another bandit said.

They soon heard a voice. "Relena if you're out there I hope you show your face soon!!! Or I'm getting Samual to go Hunting again!!" Relena knew it was Diana, and could tell she was alone, since she called her by her real name. 

The bandits looked at her, and ran off, hiding behind trees and bushed as Diana came into view. "We're have you been all day, we've been looking everywhere."

"I tripped on something and hit my head, I guess I was unconscious all this time." 

Diana looked at her, "I suspect that Dorothy knows something, did you tell her who you once were! Princess Relena is dead, and the shell that remained turned into a servant! Do you understand me, you shouldn't even have memories of your other life, all you need to know is obey what your master says."

Those harsh words went through Relena like an arrow. Diana sneered at her, "Come on, They're expecting us soon!" Relena bowed her head like she was a zombie. She followed Diana to the palace that were protected by guards. They bandits talked among themselves about the conversation they heard. And tried to come up with another idea.

Merain was still thinking, when she saw what was happening to Relena. and knew something was coming, but she couldn't tell if it was for good or not. 

"So were finally going to go back." Heero said, looking thankfully, he wanted to get out of that place and fast. They were all happy to be going home, Dorothy was excited too. She hadn't seen the Cinq Kingdom in a long time and wanted too.

They were already half way there and Dorothy and Heero saw how empty Lena looked, they knew something must have happened in the forest. 

The carriage began to shake and screams were heard, then the door opened. It was the bandits, "Well, look what we could in our net?" 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Diana demanded. He looked at her in disguest. "You don't deserve to live. We heard your little conversation with.. Lena that night in the woods." Fear and anger could be seen in her eyes. 

"Trowa!" Heero said , Trowa looked at him. "Heero... What are you doing here?" 

~*~*~*

The farmer and his wife arrived in Doulona. (Where Dorothy lives) They were almost to there destination, it was only a days walk from there to the Cinq Kingdom.

"How do you think they're going to react when they see your face again?" The wife asked.

"I don't know." was all she got for an answer.

"You plan to stay?" she said looking at him.

"Let's just see what happens." He said, she smiled and walked a little faster. That act made him smile too, he ran as fast as her could.

"Hey, you're cheating! You're not suppose to run!" She then started to run too.

~*~*~*

It was nightfall and they were all gathered around a fire. Diana looked at each on as if they were parasites. "And how did you know we were going back?" She sneered. Hating the fact that they tied her arms around a tree, so she couldn't move them.

Trowa smiled, "Well, we overheard you, but we still couldn't be sure, since we know how you are. So you decided to let one of us answer our question." He pointed to a girl who was sitting by the fire mumbling things they couldn't hear. "And how would she know?" She asked still angry about the whole tree thing. 

Trowa gave her a sly grin. "She's a witch, and my wife. You may call her Princess Midi!" he started to laugh.

Diana looked at her, "There's no such thing as a witch!" Diana said sternly.

Trowa looked at her, " Of course there is. Hey Midi, why don't you go read... Lena's mind and we'll see how this whole thing started." Midi smiled and walked over to Lena, she placed both her hands on her hand and said something. 

Soon after she said those words she was thrown across through the fire. (Lucky she was thrown fast enough or she would have burn marks all over her.) She stopped only when she hit a tree. 

They all turned there heads to Lena, her neck lass was glowing, and soon Merain appeared laughing. "Well that will teach you not to read peoples mind with out permission!" She then turned to Heero. His neck lass was glowing too. (Remember when I said that Heero found a neck lass in the streets once.) 

"So it was you woman!" Wufei appeared was a little angry. 

Lena stood up, "Are you Merain's husband?" 

Wufei looked at her, "I didn't tell you to speak! So be quiet unless spoken too, that's what women are suppose to do!"

Merain smacked Wufei, "Don't speak to her like that!" Wufei looked shocked. "You.. You smacked me!" she sneered at him, "Get used to it!" 

Heero got up, "You... You were the one that was in my room that night!" he said pointing to her. She rolled her eyes. "You just now figured that out!" 

Trowa got up too, "Hey, look what you did to my wife!" Merain rolled her eyes again, "She'll be fine!" she went over to Midi and placed her hand on her forehead, and was about to say something. 

Wufei look you hand away and put his own on her forehead and healed her.

"Why did you do that!" Merain yelled.

Wufei sneered at his wife, "A woman can't do anything that requires thinking. All she needs to know is to stay at home and clean!"

"That's it!" Merain said something that the ears couldn't catch and threw a tree at him. "Guess I'll see you in another thousand years!" She walked over to Lena and went back into the neck lass.

Wufei stopped it midair. He went to Lena and tried to take the neck lass, but each attempt failed as he was thrown across the fire every time. 

"Fine woman, I'm coming in there!" Merain laughed, "And how do you plan to do that!" Wufei looked grinned, " With her!" He grabbed Lena's shoulders and said numerous spells. Then they both glowed and was sucked into the neck lass. 

Everyone was quite, then Midi broke the silence. "That was... COOL!" she and the others ran to the stream that wasn't too far away, well every one except Diana, she was still strapped to the tree. Midi put her finger on the water and the image of Merain, Wufei and Lena appeared, they were all screaming at each other.

After a couple of minutes Wufei and Lena came back out, he walked toward Heero, "Immoral Woman!" could be heard before he went inside the neck lass.

~*~*~*

The bandits let them go, they didn't want to get on the bad side of Merain and Wufei. They arrived at the Cinq Kingdom within one hour. Everyone was happy to be home, Dorothy was too, she wanted to visit the Cinq Kingdom soon, but didn't have an excuse. 

They were all in the main room, laughing and playing, all of them except Relena. She was leaning against the wall, looking at them, an emotionless, empty face, she knew that she would spend the rest of her life as a servant. 

A guard came in "Sir, A farmer wishes to speak to you and Lady Diana." The king nodded for them to let him in. Even though he heard stories that bandits were loose, a farmer all alone couldn't do much. 

Two hooded figures came in, you couldn't see there faces which made the room become more tense. "Show you face!" The king demanded. Slowly they took off there hoods. Moments of silence filled the room as they seen who is was. 

Relena was shocked at what she saw and a single tear fell from her eyes, " You're... You're alive." was all that escaped. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Haha! This story is unfolding! Well hope you like this chapter, It took me awhile to write, considering I had to write it all over again due to the fact that I accidentally hit the 'no' button when I went to save it on my computer. I know I am clumsy! But I hope you like this chapter! So please tell me what you think about it by.. REVIEWING!!! REVIEWING!!! REVIEWING!!

Don't shrug off and say, don't have anything to say. Well if your a 'being' you should have an option! Which means you have to review!! Please Please Please.. REVIEW!!

Okay, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner next time. Well.. can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.. till next time.


	6. A Sudden Reaction!

Reflections of the Deceased.

Chapter 6- A Sudden Reaction!^_^!!!

The king stood up shocked at what he saw_.. He's alive_. Diana too stood in shock, "Mi.. Miliardo... Is that you?" 

He stood where he was. "What happened to Relena?" He said firmly.

Diana looked toward Lena with disgust after he said that. "Is that the only reason you came back?" Diana said with hatred burning in her heart more than ever. 

Miliardo said nothing.

"Hmm.. Interesting, so you would have us dead before you showed your face?" Diana walked up to him and slapped him across his face and then called out to Lena "Let's go Lena!" she said in a angered voice. She stormed out of the room and was followed by Lena. 

Heero followed them, _I have to talk to Lena. _He went to Diana's room where he knew they we're at. 

Knock! knock! knock! Diana was in a bad mood and taking it out on Lena. "Who is it!" She yelled in a angered voice. 

"It's me. Heero."

The door swung open and Heero let himself in. He saw Diana sitting there drinking some sake, while Lena stood where she was. "What do you want?" she asked in a less than gentle voice.

"I came here to get my servant." he said in his usual emotionless tone.

Diana looked at him drunkenly. "Hmm, Well than, take her." 

Heero nodded and took Lena out of the room. While they were walking to Heero's room Lena couldn't control her curiosity. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"She has her own problem to handle." 

They got to Heero's room in no time. "We have to talk." He said. Lena went inside the room than Heero. "What do you want to talk to me about." 

"Where were you born?" 

Lena stood there thinking why he had asked that, She was waiting for the 'Your a servant, act like it!' speech Diana kept saying to her.

"I... don't remember where I was born." 

Lena looked into his eyes, just like he was doing to hers. They stood there just looking at each other, until Duo came in. " Hi.." He looked at them. "Hey, are you all right." He looked at Heero than at Lena then back at Heero again then smiled. "Hey Heero!" He waved his hands in front of Heero's face causing him to break from the trance. "What.. What is it?" 

"Hey man, it's already dinner time." Heero looked at Duo, "We just had lunch." 

"Yeah, at 12:00, it's now 5:00." 

Lena looked at Duo puzzled, "I messed my dinner, than" her stomach started to growl which made Duo laugh. (ervants were suppose to eat at 4:30.)

"I'll bring my lunch here and we'll split it. It was my fault you missed it after all." 

Duo stopped him from leaving. "I don't think Lady Diana would like that." he whispered

"What do you mean." 

"Well Hilde heard that Lady Diana was going to talk to Lena about something, very secret when your off to lunch." 

"Well tell her Lena is working on something important for me and can not be disturbed. And while your there could you bring me my dinner." Duo smiled and left. 

Heero looked at Lena, _She's hiding something, _he thought to himself. Heero had a gift to read people, and that's how he knew she was hiding something from him.

Soon Duo came in the room laughing. "What's so funny?" Heero asked 

"Oh nothing."

Heero glare at him and Duo gulped, "Well... I ran into Lady Diana and she wanted to know what I was doing with your food...."

"Go on.." 

A smile crossed Duo's face. "I told her you wanted your food brought to you, and she asked why. And I said you wanted to make sure Lena finished her job...( he started to laugh, but managed to get some words out) You should have seen the look on her face!" Duo didn't stop laughing for at least five minutes, Lena and Heero just stared at him like he was a clown.

~*~*~*

The king looked at Miliardo, "I see you married that.. peasant." 

"She has a name!" Miliardo snapped back.

"Ah yes, what was it, Noin!" 

Miliardo said nothing. 

"Well since you already married her, I guess I can't do anything about that. But... I can sentence her to death." 

"You wouldn't!" Milardo yelled getting up from his chair.

The king smiled, "If you want her to live I want you to promise me you'll stay here. Your precious Noin we'll go to Thueson for the time being, until she learns how to be a respectful queen." The king stared at him waiting for an answer. 

Miliardo sighed and nodded yes.

~*~*~*

Wufei pacing back and forth, "So it was HER!! I knew there was something weird about that woman! (indicating Lena.) He thought for moment, "Why is Merain even staying with her, she only likes to protect people who are in trouble, and that woman wasn't in trouble, was she?" He thought about the events that happened why Lena was around Heero and smiled. 'If I could get them to communicate with each other, then maybe she'll tell him sooner or later what I need to know.'

Meanwhile, Trowa and his gang created another plan that didn't involve Lena and Heero,(like I said, they didn't want to get on the bad side of Merain and Wufei.)

"Our plan will began soon!" 

Another bandit came running toward him. "Trowa, Prince Miliardo's still alive, he's at the Cinq Kingdom right now."

"What!! When did this happen!"

"Just the other day, the whole kingdoms talking about it!" 

Trowa put his hand on his head, "This changes everything!"

~*~*~*

Duo went to see his fiancé while Heero split the food between Lena and himself. Lena ate the food and looked at the room that once belonged to her brother.

Wufei watched everything, 'this is perfect!' He closed his eyes and mumbled something. 

Lena collapsed on her food, sleeping. 'Ops, wrong spell.'

Heero shook her, "Are you alright?" 

Wufei closed his eyes again and muttered another word.

She awoke, "What happened?"

Heero glared at her, she glared back. Soon they were in the same trance. 

Wufei closed his eyes once more and said the word. He opened them, nothing happened. "Merain!" Merain's face appeared on the wall, "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Why did you put a spell on Heero and that woman, now I can't work my magic on them."

"I didn't do anything to them and don't call her woman!!" Her face disappeared.

Wufei was left to his thoughts, 'why didn't my spell work then!' 

Lena walked toward Heero, she was going to say something but Heero kissed her. She opened her eyes shocked, but for some reason didn't push him away, instead, she pushed him closer to her. 'What am I doing!' she kept repeating in her mind.

Wufei and Merain watched everything, Wufei was exited his plan worked even though his spell didn't work.

Merain looked at him in disgust, "If he calls her woman just once, I'll turn him into a RAT!!" 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please tell me what you think by reviewing!!!!!


	7. The Truth Revealed

A Picture from the Past

Chapter 7 - The Truth Revealed

Relena was a little dazed the next day, but so was Heero. Every time one of them saw the other, they went red. That happened a lot because Lena was Heero's servant and they spent most of the day together. Duo got the idea something was going on between them and left them alone most of the time.

Diana was still very angered that the only reason her brother came back was because of Relena's death. Filled with rage she decided what to do while she stay in her room. She smiled cunningly and called out to Relena.

"She and Master Heero are to not be disturbed." said Hilde. Diana took out a piece of paper and wrote something.

"Give this to Lena." Hilde took the paper but Diana didn't let go. "This is for her eyes only. (She said in a stern voice.) tell her to do exactly what it says. " Hilde took the note, bowed and left the room. She went directly to Heero and Lena.

Heero heard knocking at the door. " Who is it?"

"It's Hilde, Sir." The door opened and Relena's and Heero's face could be seen, although Relena was asleep. "Well sir, Lady Diana wants me to give this to Lena."

Heero eyed her for a second and took the note and dismissed her. '_What could this be about._' He opened the note and read.

Relena,

Go to the river at the edge of the forest. Someone's going to take you to Oz to stay. Oh and they don't know who you are so stay with the name Lena. And stop by my room and get some more hair coloring. I can start to see some blond in your hair. And remember what will happen if you tell anyone who you really are. So don't let them find out or you'll not endanger not only yourself, but to whom ever you tell.

Diana

Heero looked at the note in disbelief. _She's..... She's Relena!!_ He looked over toward Lena's sleeping body and finally seen the resemblance between her and the princess.

Confused on what to do, he left the room. While he was in the hall, leaning on the back of the wall. He saw Diana walk toward him.

"Where's Diana, I need to speak to her immediately!"

He looked at her with a glare that promised great pain. Scared she left him alone and decided Lena could wait until later. Heero sighed as she left. He went back in the room, trying to avoid any more strangers.

Lena woke up from her nap and stretched. "Have a good sleep Relena?" Heero asked in a cynical voice. Lena yawned "Yep!" She yawned again and walked to the end of the room, then stopped dead, and turned around. "What did you say?" She asked in a questionable voice.

"I said... Did you have a good sleep Relena?"

Relena looked around then pointing her attention on Heero. "Does Diana know you know?" She said in an anxious, shaky voice.

"No, she doesn't." He simply said.

A look of relief could be seen on her face. "How did you find out?" She asked looking at him for the answer. He simply handed her the note Diana wrote. Relena quickly read it.

Relena closed her eyes and crumpled the note in her fist. "Promise me, you'll never call me by that name again."

"Not unless you tell me how this happened." Relena shook her head. "I can't... I promised I would not tell any soul who I am anything else about my other life."

"But I already know." He said.

"I doesn't matter." Relena said clutching the note even harder.

Merian saw everything and mumbled something mortals couldn't say. Then in a blink of an eye Heero and Lena appeared in a forest. "Where are we?" Heero said. Relena appeared in a Princess's dress. picking up a pendant. Even though Lena was right next to him.

"This is when it happened..." Lena whispered "This is when half of my life ended." The scene played according to Lena's memory and stopped when she became the servant she is now.

They appeared back in the room they were before. "How did that happen?" Lena asked

Merain just smiled trying not to laugh to hard. Wufei's face appeared and the smile disappeared. "We'll thanks. Now I know all that I needed to know woman!!" He started laughing hysterically, then disappeared.

Diana, growing inpatient, walked back to Heero's room. Both Relena and Heero were there and looked surprised to see her. "Lena, I need to see you! Immediately!" Diana said as she was walking toward the door.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Heero spoke. "Lena is going to company me while I go to the forest this afternoon." Diana looked at Lena and then back to Heero.

"Very well, but come see me when your trip gets over!" She said while she stormed out of the room.

Miliardo heard the conversation. He made himself known after Diana left. "May I attend your trip. I think it will give us a chance to get to know each other. Lord Heero and ..." He stopped not knowing what Lena's name was. "Sorry but what is your name?" He asked.

"Lena...." She was going to say her last name but Miliardo finished it. "Is it.... Lena.... Merquise?" He looked at her for an answer. When she nodded that that was indeed her name. He begun to suspect something.

flashback

Two children were running in the field of grass. "Hey, Millardo, if you could pick a name other than y ours what would it be?" One of the children asked. The other thought hard, "I know! I heard a name called Zechs.. Merquise! What would be yours?" He asked curiously. She thought for a minute, "I would want to be Lena!" She said with a smile on her face. The other just laughed. "What about your last name?" He asked

She shrugged, "Never thought of it." She simply said.

He smiled in return, "Then you can share mine.... Lena Merquise!" He ran off with the other chasing closely behind. Giggles were heard in the far corner of his mind.

Flashback ends

Diana ran through the halls toward the door. She had to give it to Lena before they left, she thought over and over again. She pushed the door open but unfortunately the carriage already left. Diana bit her lip and ran to her fathers chamber. She quickly knocked on her door, but didn't wait for an answer. "Father.. how long is Lord Heero and Brother going to be out?" She asked in a rushed voice. He father yawned. "Oh yeah, this is for you, Milirado wrote it." She took the note and quickly read it.

Diana,

Are plans changed, It appears that we'll be out all night. I just thought you should know, so don't worry about us too much. We're going in the forest for a little camp out. I thought it would be really interesting to do that too. Well I'll see you in the morning.

Miliardo

She crushed the note in her fist. 'The dye won't last that long. I'm going to have to get to her then!' She ran to another carriage and ordered to go to the forest.

The carriage stopped suddenly, Lena let her head out and enjoyed the fresh air. She wanted to go to smell the flowers but memories and fear told her not to. Miliardo studied Lena's actions like a text book. He made sure he knew everything she did. The walked in the forest. Twigs pulled at there clothes, but they tried not to make any holes in them. They sat camp in the middle of the forest.

Diana got to the forest and saw a trail leading into the heart of it. She started walking, twigs scratched her face and clothes. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"The question you should ask, is what's going to happen to you!" Diana's eye's grew wider with fear. Trowa and his gang surrounded her and smiled cunningly at her.

Relena smiled and took in the fresh air. Even though sadness consumed her, the air seemed mush more pleasant. "So Relena you like the forest." Miliardo asked.

Relena smiled and nodded. Then terror stuck her, " What did you call me?"

"Relena, you can't hide it anymore, I know who you are. You didn't think taking up that name, you would be able to fool me too, did you?"

"But you were dead." She said in a squeaky and terrified voice.

Miliardo stood up. "What happened to you Relena?"

All he got was a simple move of her head. "I can't tell you." Heero stood up at that moment. "Maybe you can't but I'm not restricted to." He told her story, about Diana, the neck lass. Everything.

Miliardo stood shocked. His own sister, being betrayed by family.

"This must be dealt with." He declared as he gathered his things and headed back to the palace. Relena remaining quite, thinking what her sister would do.

They arrived at the castle in a matter of minutes. "Where's Diana?" Miliardo demanded to know.

"She went out on egret business... Why."

"Relena's not dead." He said in a stern voice. The kings eyes grew wide, "What?!! Where is she?!"

Miliardo and Heero turned to Relena. Relena just plastered a smile of her face. "Hi!" She said as she waved at him. "How did this happen?" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"It's a long story." Relena said as she smiled insanely. "Well it is a long day!" The king said as he smiled back.

Heero told the story since he knew that Relena didn't want to break her promise. The king was shocked at what he heard. He ordered that Relena put on some clothes that a princess should wear.

Diana was strung up to a tree and had a piece of cloth in her mouth. Scared to death, she did exactly what Trowa said. Midi told Trowa what to do about her, which he did. Diana had to carry all the baggage while they walked toward the palace.

When they did arrived she dropped them on the floor and took in the air around her. A cunning smile worked it's way across her face. "You fools! Now I'm going to tell my father what you did and I'll see your heads split from your body!" She ran to wear he father was and she didn't see a face smiling down upon her arrival.

"What's wrong father." Diana asked.

Her father leaned forward. "Diana what would you do to someone that betrayed you?" Diana smiled, "I would send her to jail for a year and then, considering on what they did. Either let them live in the country or send a order of execution for them... Um by the way, why do you ask." He father leaned back. Then a figure approached them. It was Relena, the dye was removed and she was wearing her old outfits again, the ones that were fit for a princess. Diana looked at her in horror. She knew her father already knew what happened between them. "How can this be. You swore no to tell a living soul!" Diana yelled.

"I didn't." Relena simply said. The king pointed a figure at her. "You will be put to jail for one year. And then I will decide on which to do with you. Allow you to live in the country in peace or to be beheaded." He waved his hand and Diana was dragged to the cells by the guards.

Heero looked at Relena. "Well your free Princess." He stated. Relena smiled, she walked toward him and kissed him. Heero was surprised by it but then just held her tighter.

The king saw this and smiled. Well I guess that means we have to prepare yet another wedding.

Tell me what you think of it. I'm really anxious to know.!!! Well I hope you all like it and there might be another chapter coming up, so don't be too bummed out.


End file.
